


until you’re home

by nouies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouies/pseuds/nouies
Summary: Louis lives in London, Harry lives in Tokyo. They make it work.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	until you’re home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkvinyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkvinyl/gifts).



> happy birthday twinnie! i love you so much. i wish i was there with you to celebrate. i hope you enjoy this little something. 
> 
> thank you to [Anitra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16) who beta’d this for me. you’re the best, i love you! 
> 
> inspired by [this prompt](https://twitter.com/dailyhlgifs/status/1238887619716669444) the birthday girl helped me write. 
> 
> i’m gonna go hide.

“Hi, love!” 

“Hey, baby! How are you?” 

Louis smiles at the sight of his boyfriend. It has been a busy week for both Harry and him, so he cherishes the time they have to see each other. 

Harry looks tired but still as handsome as ever. He tells Louis what he just had for dinner, and his plans for tomorrow morning. It will be the evening for Louis, but still. 

Long distance relationships are hard. Dealing with timezones and the hour difference, not getting to see one’s partner's face for weeks, missing their smell, their skin. 

But Louis and Harry have already gotten this far. Seven months ago, Harry moved to Tokyo to work in a video games company as an audio engineer. It's a two-year long position, and the opportunities it would bring were enough for Harry to take the job, of course with Louis’ support. 

Louis, on the other hand, stayed in London where he had landed a job as a market research analyst three years prior. 

The fact that these jobs that keep them apart are the reason they can afford their dream wedding is too ironic and doesn’t go unnoticed by them, but it’s a price they’re willing to pay. 

“H...” Louis starts when they are done with their greetings and catching up. “Do you like when I wear lingerie?” 

Louis got new panties from a local shop just to try their stuff. He likes them so far, but Harry has the last word. 

Harry leans closer to the camera. “You know I do baby. You always look so good.” His voice deepens as it always does when he’s aroused, and Louis notices how he adjusts the lilac robe he is wearing. 

Louis stands up in front of the camera without saying a word, bare chest already, he takes his sweatpants off slowly, giving his boyfriend a musicless but still sexy strip tease. 

“Fuck.” 

Louis reveals the pink lace hugging his bum. He looks back at the screen to see Harry's reaction. 

“The fabric is so soft,” Louis says. “Wish you were here to feel it, to feel me.”

“God Louis, you’re killing me.” Louis can’t see past his waistline, but he’s sure Harry's hard by now. 

“Daddy, don’t you wanna feel me?” 

“ _Fuck_ , I want to feel you so bad,” Harry replies. “Want to touch every single inch of your body, angel.”

Louis and Harry’s sex life was healthy from the moment they started dating. They know their yes and nos, their ins and outs, and their most secret kinks. They complement each other, just like the rest of their relationship. 

Louis lays on their bed with his body angled to the camera. The same bed where they have made love hundreds of times since they decided to move in together two years ago. “You wanna touch my feet?”

Harry groans. “Yes, baby, so dainty.”

“What about my legs, daddy? And my thighs?” Louis brings a hand to feel himself and to show Harry each part he lists. It’s not the first time they’ve had Skype sex, and sadly it won’t be the last. But Louis likes to be adventurous and tries different things to keep the spark between them. 

“Lemme see your bum, babe,” Harry requests, robe already forgotten. 

There’s no doubt that his arse is Harry’s favourite. He likes to touch it, to bite it, to fuck it. He worships it every chance he gets, and Louis loves it. 

“I love every part of you, honey. I’m gonna make you feel good. You’d like that?”

“Yes, please.”

Harry adjusts his camera so Louis can see his hard length. It makes Louis’ mouth water. “Baby, are you open?” 

With no trouble, Louis gets on his hands and knees, his bum facing the camera, and puts his panties aside to show his boyfriend the plug that helped him to get ready for him. 

Harry sent Louis another pink plug for his extended collection as an anniversary gift a month ago. Louis also received a chocolate-flavoured cake decorated with fondant peonies, and of course, a bouquet of peonies because that’s Louis’ favourite flower. 

Louis got Harry a new jacket that he had been wanting for months, he made sure food from his favourite restaurant was delivered with candles, and he made a compilation video with all his favourite memories of them. 

They got to celebrate another year together even when apart. 

“Always ready for you,” Louis purrs. 

From where he’s situated, Louis can see how Harry’s hand is working on his dick, glistening with precome. “Show me, angel,” Harry demands, “ _fuck_ , you’re so pretty.” 

They get worked up together, Louis with his fingers opening him a bit more, and Harry with his hand. Both moaning their names and praising each other. 

Harry seems to be close but he stops. “Go get your dildo, babe, let me see how you fuck yourself with it.” 

Louis pours lube all over it and doesn’t waste time to push it into himself. 

“ _Daddy!_ ” he screams, “I love being s-so full.” 

“Yeah baby, like filling you up,” Harry grabs his cock again and starts to stroke himself furiously. “You’re so tight. Only for me.”

He moves around the dildo to find his prostate and screams. “Y-yes, _fuck_ , only for you daddy!”

“Always so good to me, Lou. Taking me so well.” 

“I miss your mouth, H,” Louis whimpers. “Miss your kisses.”

“Imagine I’m right there, kissing your neck, _shit_ , while you’re taking me from behind.” Harry's moans are more contained now, and that can only mean he’s close. 

“May I touch myself, daddy?” 

“No, baby, you’ll come from my cock.” 

They go for another eight minutes, praising each other through moans and shouts, until both of them come. Louis falls dramatically on the bed, knees a tad sore. He can see Harry cleaning himself with a smile on his face. 

While they’re recovering their breaths, there’s a meow outside of Louis’ door. 

Louis sighs, “babe, it’s time to feed Carmen. And you have to sleep, so I’ll talk to you tomorrow, alright? Love you.” He sends kisses to the screen for good measure. 

“I love you so much, Lou.” 

“One day less until you’re home,” Louis smiles. 

“One day less.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not allow translations or publications of this work on any other site.


End file.
